


Hidden in the Dark

by kennedie_exe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Noctis is there to give them to him, Promptis Week 2018, Prompto needs all the hugs, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennedie_exe/pseuds/kennedie_exe
Summary: Having Prompto over at his place at 2 am wasn't too much of a surprise; What Prompto had to say was.





	Hidden in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I bought some angst to this week sorry not sorry

It wasn't a bad thing but it was weird for Noctis to receive a knock on his door at this hour. He was surprisingly still up for it be 2 am; Flipping through channels out of boredom, not expecting anyone over. He wouldn't put the doubt on it being Ignis since his advisor has done this before but also he had no reason for coming over. Ignis usually would at least let him know a bit beforehand if he was stopping by. Still, it's strange and now his door was being knocked on a little more frantically. He got up from his spot reluctantly and went to see what beheld him behind that door.    
  
He looked through the peephole first and well, it was dark and even with the front light on it was difficult to see except for the outline of what looked to be a man in a hoodie. He sighed; Worst come to worst he had his weapon on him. He slowly opened the door, leaving it slightly ajar before getting a full view of the person in front of him.    
  
“Prompto? What are you doing here?” And it's not meant to sound rude but really, it's not the usual time to hang out. Noctis wasn't mad at him at all, if anything, he was confused by this. Here stood his best friend who seemed… a little off from his normal self.    
  
“Ya know, just been walkin’ around, seeing the sights.” Noctis would have accepted this response if it wasn't two at night. Walking at night wasn't a bad thing to do, Insomnia was pretty safe, but Prompto’s behavior was skewed from his normality which was making the atmosphere a bit thinner.   
  
“Now what's the real reason why you're here?” Noctis spoke and it was supposed to sound like a lighthearted question but he saw the way Prompto cringe at the words. He then realized he still had the door cracked open so he opened it all the way but the blonde only stood there unmovable.    
  
“I… had to get some air. Being all cooped up all by yourself… can make you go crazy sometimes.” The laugh was a dead give away that something was wrong. It was too stale, too forced out to be genuine which had a pang of concern rise inside of Noctis. Soon though, Prompto took the invitation to go inside. Noctis watched him; Prompto’s movements seemed robotic like, almost stiff as he made his way and sat down on the couch.    
  
Okay, it's been about a week since they saw each other face to face. Partly from Noctis being busy with all the royal bullshit and Prompto well, the blonde claimed sicken some days and work other days which, if were true, made sense why hanging out would have been impossible. Also, they're just so used to being with each other every waking moment of the day and a week off felt like their dynamic had changed; Not good or bad but definitely something weird was going on.    
  
This was the quietest Prompto had ever been. Noctis figured he'd crack a joke by now but the blonde just sat there, head hanging low with no words leaving his mouth at all. Nothing more than a long sigh left him as he stayed silent which only made Noctis more worried. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to Prompto, waiting for some form of conversation starting. When he got none, he let out a sigh of his own before speaking.    
  
“Hey, are you… okay?” And he could tell that the blonde wasn't okay. The question posed as a means for an explanation.   
  
“As okay as I'll ever get.” Prompto mumbled out almost too quiet to hear.    
  
“What do you mean by-”   
  
“I quit my job a couple weeks ago…” Prompto stated his voice barely above a whisper. Noctis looked at him with bewilderment. A couple of weeks ago? Why would Prompto lie to him about working so much in the past week? He's, again, not mad but there's some confusion that lingers.    
  
“...What?” That's all Noctis could respond with.    
  
“I've been… having a bad day, a bad week, a bad life… things just haven't been going my way lately.”   
  
“Prompto-”   
  
“I just feel… useless. I fuck things up too much and… I just had to get away.” Noctis couldn't believe what he was hearing. It's unlike Prompto to speak so morbidly in his speech. He's known Prompto for a few years now and not once had he witness him doing anything but quirk the side of his lips up in a bright smile or pure angelic laughter. This, this was backwards behavior and he's so taken aback by it.    
  
“Prompto, where is this all coming from? You are an awesome person and you're usually so happy and-”   
  
“It was a lie.” Prompto’s voice rose, some heat behind his words. “It's all been a lie, I'm a fucking lie!” He paused to take a breath, turning his head enough to look straight as Noctis. “I've done some… dumb things in the last week Noct… I'm not proud of those things…” All Noctis could do was stare and listen in disbelief. He could only imagine the things Prompto got into and he really didn't want to believe it.    
  
“You gotta tell me. What have you've been doing this week Prompto?” He's so damn worried now and he just doesn't know the right thing to do in this situation.    
  
“You don't wanna know-”   
  
“I do. Let me help you with this. Please?” Noctis had grown desperate for some form of response that could bring light to this situation. Prompto was more than just sad; It's the sadness that Noctis hadn't dealt with since his younger days. That feeling of worthlessness and the dread of doing things or; He's gone through it, not as severely, but enough to pinpoint the symptoms. He had his own rough days sometimes but he could bare them for the most part especially when Prompto was there to help him too; Spontaneous recovery was a blessing in itself. He's not even sure how long Prompto had been like this or if he could even make such a recovery.    
  
“Did you ever feel a tug to your magic?” Prompto asked and it's an odd question. In true, Noctis never paid that much attention to when his friends used their weapons. If one of them was constantly using their weapons, then yes he would feel something but he hasn't in a while.    
  
“No, why?” He had a feeling he knew why Prompto asked this question but he doesn't want to admit it to himself; He doesn't want to speak the inevitable.    
  
“I-I…” The sigh that left him was more shaky, almost on the verge of tears.”I keep… summoning my gun and just… I'm such a fucking coward. I can't do it because I'm too weak but I… don't know what else I can do…” Hearing Prompto so devout of hope was heart-shattering. Noctis would have never guessed Prompto was going through so much; Even more so how well he hid it for so long.    
  
“Prompto, what are you saying?” And Noctis is caught between wanting to know and not knowing. If he knew exactly what was happening (and he could take a wild guess), he'd go straight to helping him. Not knowing would only stall the inevitable which wasn't a good thing to do; Not when Prompto is so deep into this mood.    
  
“I… I don't know if I can live like this anymore Noct. Life only served to kick me in the ass all the time and I'm not happy, I'm never happy. Happiness is so rare that I don't know the meaning of it anymore…”   
  
Hearing that just made Noctis’s stomach drop. He's only ever seen Prompto happy and seeing him like this was still so baffling. It's painful seeing and listening to how hurt Prompto was. It's been happening right under his nose with nary an indication of Prompto’s condition and he felt almost like a bad friend for not seeing the signs but even then Prompto never showed an inkling of his mentality faltering.    
  
“W-when are you happy?” It's a pretty broad question. Prompto had even just said the rarity of happiness was so high he doesn't even know what it was. More so, just the idea of Prompto even thinking about taking his life was something he'd never think Prompto would want to do. It's too surreal,  _ too real _ , and Noctis wanted to do everything in his power to make sure Prompto would progressively get better.    
  
Prompto didn't respond to his question for some time. Noctis could see tears welling up in those tired blue eyes, slowly falling down his face as he stayed silent for a bit. “You're gonna think I'm crazy dude.” Prompto’s voice was unsteady, a spike of laughter began to emit from him. It's unlike anything Noctis has seen; Psychosis at its peak.    
  
“Try me.”   
  
“It's you!” Prompto had gripped onto Noctis’s arms. “You make me happy!” The gesture surprised Noctis but he let it happen; The words surprised him even more. Prompto had leaned into him, crying into his chest with broken sobs. Noctis glanced down a bit to exposes wrist, seeing faded scars and it's so telling what internal pain Prompto had been through. He held onto him tightly, never wanting to let go until Prompto could somehow instantly feel happy again but he knew it wasn't that easy.    
  
“You… you make me happy too.” And Prompto only cried harder into his chest. Sadness was definitely not an emotion that Noctis ever thought Prompto could muster up but here he was now, devote of hope, lost in a dark despair that Noctis knew was difficult to get out of.    
  
“Wh-why?” Prompto sat up a bit, clinging to Noctis’s shirt. “I'm… I’m nothing but a fuck up Noct. You don't need me,  _ no one needs me _ . I'm a fucking waste of space that should have offed myself forever ago.” He went to pull away but Noctis pulled him back in for a hug. The prince held him once more; Prompto had gone rigid, completely unmoving.    
  
“You make me happy for being who you are. You've been through a lot and I want to do everything I can to help you not think less of yourself. I'll get you all the help in the world if it meant you'd be happy, truly happy.” Noctis voice was low, close to Prompto’s ear for sincerity. He felt Prompto shudder and the cries were back; Sounding a little less sorrowful, a bit more… gentle.    
  
“Noct… I'm scared, Noct…” His sobs were quiet and Noctis only held onto him tighter.    
  
“I know and it's okay, I'm here for you.” A yawn soon escaped him after he spoke. Prompto had sat up, wiping away the tears that stained his cheeks.    
  
“It's pretty late… I should go-”   
  
“You can stay here with me for tonight.” Noctis interjected. It's not because of how late it is but Prompto’s stability was too unstable for Noctis to let him walk away; He's doesn't think Prompto would do anything but just to be safe. Prompto doesn't even try to argue it and just nodded his head.    
  
They retired to Noctis’s room soon enough. Prompto stood in the doorway when Noctis entered, clearly unsure of entering.    
  
“I-I can stay in the guestroom, ya know…”   
  
“Yeah but… I just wanna watch over you is all.” And Prompto let out a sigh, acknowledging that it may be for the best if he did stay with him. Noctis changed and gave Prompto some clothes to change into. He saw the hesitation, a look of fear and uncertainty yet Prompto took them cautiously and went to change in the bathroom.    
  
Prompto returned, sheepishly walking in and Noctis  _ really _ looked at Prompto. He looked thinner almost sickly like and those scars were more prominent running up his forearm. Those violet-blue eyes once sparkled now are all hollow, empty with despair. Noctis had gestured him to the bed and Prompto came slowly, sitting down on the sheets and sighing.    
  
“I'm sorry for all this…”    
  
“Nothing to be sorry for.” Noctis let out a sight too before getting into his bed. Prompto followed suit, making sure he was strictly on one side of the bed as far away as Noctis as possible.    
  
It's silent with only breathing being heard between them. Noctis had slowly scooted closer to Prompto as the time passed by. He figured Prompto was asleep but once he gently wrapped his arm around Prompto’s midsection, the blonde stiffened up. Noctis retracted quickly but Prompto scooted back into him to his surprise. This was comfortable; Prompto securely in his arms from any self-inflicting danger. This whole night had opened Noctis’s eyes to who Prompto really was and he was going to do everything in his power to ensure his safety and wellbeing.    
  
He wasn't gonna lose the person he cared so much for.    
  
  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Angst makes the world go round but hey, fluffy ending


End file.
